Relationships
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: A look into a teenage Adam and Randy's relationship. Slash. One-shot. Slight AU


**Set in an AU situation, Randy and Adam grew up in the same place. Not my best work but better than anything else I wrote today. And my ladies deserved something from me after tonight.**

* * *

><p>"I have to go," Adam breathed stepping back from his boyfriend. Randy smiled and leant in for one last kiss.<p>

"Randy..." the blonde whined but relented anyway.

"Love you baby," the brunette teenager murmured.

"Love you too," Adam said blushing slightly. Despite how many times his boyfriend had said those words Adam was still unsure of what he had done to get the attention of this modern day Greek God. Of course he knew that what he had done in the first place was be intelligent. He was a self-professed nerd and as a result had been the jocks favourite target.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hi there nerd." One of the group behind Adam 'accidentally' bumped into him and Adam hit the ground hard. The group of hockey players walked past him laughing.<em>

"_Adam?" The blonde looked up to see the worried face of his best friend._

"_Hey Jay," he sighed accepting the shorter blondes hand to help him get to his feet. _

"_What happened?" Jay asked as they walked down the hallway._

"_Randy Orton happened," Adam complained. "I wish I knew what his problem was. Maybe then we can be together." _

"_Adam, just cause you think Mr Sex On Legs is juvenile enough to pick on you because he likes you it doesn't mean that it's true," Jay reminded him. "It's entirely probable that the boy is just that much of a jerk."_

"_Jay for once in your life will you just support me on this?" Adam snapped crossly. "Just once. That's all I ask." Jay sighed and nudged his friend's arm._

"_Adam you know that Ill support you on anything," he insisted. "Have you told your mom yet?" Adam glared at the ground._

"_No," he confessed. "I don't want her to hate me." Jay scoffed._

"_Your mom is the most awesome mom in the world," he argued. "If anything she'll love you even more for telling her and trusting her with this."_

"_Whatever Jay," Adam sighed turning down the corridor that would take him to his next class. "I'll see you at lunch."_

* * *

><p>The best part about that day was that he had finally taken his best friends advice. He had spoken to his mom that night.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Mom?" he questioned scuffing his foot along the floor nervously.<em>

"_Yeah baby?" Judy asked, not taking her attention off the stove._

"_How longs dinner?" Adam asked. Judy smiled to herself._

"_About 20 minutes," she said. _

"_Can we talk then?" Adam asked. Judy turned around and sat down at the table, dinner needing to be left alone to finish._

"_What's up baby?" she asked smiling softly._

"_I have to tell you something," he started. "It's really hard for me to say so I need you to not ask questions." Judy blinked and waited patiently for him to continue. After a few minutes she spoke up._

"_Adam, are you pregnant?" she asked, pretending to be serious._

"_What? Mom I'm a guy!" Adam shouted. Judy laughed._

"_Nothing is so bad that we can't deal with it," she told him crossing her arms on the table. "Just tell me what's going on."_

"_I'm gay," Adam blurted out, staring at a spot on the floor. He was waiting for his mom to say something, do something and it wasn't happening. _

"_Oh Adam," she finally breathed. "Is this what's been bothering you for the past few months?" The 16 year old nodded slowly, still staring at the floor. As a result he was taken by surprise when Judy grabbed a hold of him and wrapped him firmly in her arms. Adam sunk into her embrace, utterly glad that she hadn't reacted badly. He knew that their conversation could have gone much worse._

"_Baby I love you, no matter who you love," she told him firmly, leaving no room for argument. "Understand?" Adam nodded against her shoulder. He understood that he had the best mom in the world alright. There was no question about that._

* * *

><p>His understanding mother had been a little less happy later that year. A couple of months after he had come out to his mom Randy Orton had asked him out.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Copeland!" Adam barely resisted the urge to groan. The captain of the football team was trying to get his attention. <em>

"_What do you want Orton?" he asked turning around, expecting to be pushed over._

"_Go out with me this Friday night?" the brunette asked. Adam was shocked,_

"_You torment me for years and then you expect me to just go out with you like that?" he asked. "You're unbelievable." He tried to walk off before Randy caught his arm._

"_We'll go somewhere public, you can meet me there, anything you want," he promised. "Just please go out with me?" Adam bit his lip shyly before making his decision._

"_Fine," he said. "Tell me where and when and I'll meet you there."_

* * *

><p>Their first date had gone well, so well in fact that they began to go out on a regular basis. Of course, Jay being the 'wonderful' friend he was he had told Judy what was going on.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>ADAM JOSEPH COPELAND!" Judy yelled as he walked through the front door. <em>

"_Mom?" he questioned in confusion. _

"_Why on earth are you going out with a boy who bullied you for years?" she snapped. "It's ridiculous and you are going to get hurt. You are not to see him anymore." Adams eyes filled with tears._

"_But mom," he begged._

"_No," Judy ordered. "No more."_

"_I love him," Adam burst out. "And he loves me.' Judy stopped and turned to face her son._

"_Adam," she sighed. "I just don't want you getting hurt."_

"_Randy isn't going to hurt me," Adam hurried to insist. "And if he does I'll make Jay beat him up." Judy looked at her son for a long moment before sighing._

"_If he hurts you, I get to scare him," she finally decided. "No arguments." Adam hugged g=her impulsively._

"_Thanks mom," he said before dashing off to his room._

* * *

><p>All that had led them to where they were today. It was only last week that Adam and Randy had come out to the whole school. Randy had copped a bit of crap from the hockey team but other than that no-one had really cared enough to do anything about it. And that was the way that Adam liked it.<p> 


End file.
